I Stand Alone
by Slave of the Sword
Summary: Songfic - Anakin turning ( anyone see a theme in my writing?) to Godsmacks "I Stand Alone"


Authors Note: Once again, I own neither Star Wars, nor Godsmack. I didn't write the song, but I did write the story around it. Enjoy!  
  
Anakin stood in utter shock. The one order that had chosen him, that had wanted him was now expelling him. He had done nothing wrong, except to love. His marriage to Padme was out of pure, innocent love. And it had cost him his dream.  
  
Now I've told you this once before  
  
You can't control me  
  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
  
Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
  
I'm picking you outa me  
  
you run away  
  
Anakin let the anger fill him, wave over wave of pure hatred filled him. "Is this what it's like to be one with the dark side?" he pondered. Then nothing, no thoughts, except the anger, the hate the sheer power. A smile slowly crept over his face, alarming the members of the council. " I understand" was all he said before he took his final leave.  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
Anakin got on his speeder bike, still feeling the hate towards the council, towards the Jedi that had rejected him, simply because he chose to love. He made a vow, then and there, soaring over the galactic capital; he would not be the most powerful Jedi ever. He would simply be the most powerful.  
  
You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
  
now they've arrest until I can make my own way  
  
I'm not afraid of fading  
  
Anakin felt the power of the dark side wash over him like it never had before. But then, he had never let it before. Now he wished it, invited it to consume him, to give him its power. He would have revenge.  
  
I stand alone  
  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
  
I'm not dying for it  
  
I stand alone  
  
Darth Sidious grinned wickedly under the black hood that covered his face. He felt the vibrations, no, the quakes in the force as well as any Jedi. And he felt them now as Anakin Skywalker let the constantly pushing dark in. The Sith Lord felt Anakin invite the Dark side into his being, to fill every inch of him with power. He would make a fine pupil.  
  
Everything that I believe is fading  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
The waves of the Force that once lapped at master Yoda's feet now pounded, signifying a terrible tragedy. The ancient master didn't need to meditate to know what it was. He had felt it before Anakin had even left the Council's room. He was turning to the one thing a Jedi must never let in. The prophesized balance was tipping drastically. The Dark Force was throbbing.  
  
And now it's my time (now its my time)  
  
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)  
  
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
  
Make me believe that this place is invaded  
  
As the shock hit Obi-Wan he gasped, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. The inevitable had happened. His once apprentice had been constantly tempted by the negative side of the Force, and Obi-Wan had done his best to keep his pupil in check. Now that Anakin had been expelled from the order, he knew the Dark side would take him. He just didn't expect it this soon, and this fast. The Jedi master bent his head and let a tear roll down his cheek. His only son was now lost to him.  
  
By the poison in me  
  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
  
Before you can breathe  
  
Breathe into me  
  
Anakin's dark smile broadened as a telepathic message surged through the Dark Side to him. Power. A chance for revenge. And he would have his revenge, no matter the terms. The Jedi would become extinct. "What about Padme?" a voice inside him called. He silenced it quickly. The voice was weak. Padme would get her reward. He turned his bike in the direction of the message, and race toward Chancellor Palpatine's offices.  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone  
  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
  
I'm not dying for it  
  
I stand alone  
  
Everything that I believe is fading  
  
I stand alone  
  
Inside  
  
I stand alone 


End file.
